Data processing systems of this type are used, for example, in so-called “blade servers.” The particularity of blade servers is that several data processing systems of the type mentioned above are arranged one next to the other in a module rack. The individual data processing systems in blade servers are mounted in individual computer housings and inserted into the module rack. The individual data processing systems are coupled via a common rear-side board of the module rack, also called a “backplane,” and together form a server system. Interfaces that electrically connect the individual data processing systems to the backplane are formed on each of the individual data processing systems. The individual data processing systems are generally very flat in construction and require very little installation space. This external feature is the basis for the name blade server, since each of the individual data processing systems of a blade server resembles a blade due to its small overall height. In addition, the individual data processing systems are supplied with energy and cooling air via a common power supply system and a common ventilation system. Thus, the processing systems in the module rack share a common power and cooling air supply.
To achieve a high variability of the individual data processing systems, additional computer cards, referred to below as “daughter cards,” should be installable in the individual computer housings, despite a low amount of space. To achieve this, so-called “riser cards” are used. An arrangement of a daughter card parallel to the mainboard of the data processing system is possible by the riser cards.
A riser card is a computer expansion card for a data processing system that can be used to arrange one or more daughter cards parallel in their spatial position to the mainboard. Riser cards are commercially available in various models. A distinction is made between passive and active riser cards, wherein the passive riser cards merely extend the contact terminals of the multi-pole connectors on the mainboard and thus supply the daughter card. Active riser cards additionally have control electronics used for managing the resources of the daughter card connected to the riser card.
Solutions are already known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,214, 5,544,006 and 5,831,821 in which riser cards as well as one or more daughter cards are held in an installation housing and the module is finally mounted on the mainboard of a computer system. In that case, the riser cards and/or the daughter cards are fixed by bolted connections to the installation housing.
This represents an increased assembly expense, with an assembly proving to be very laborious and difficult to handle precisely in narrow blade server systems.
It could therefore be helpful to reduce the production and assembly expense in the manufacturing of a data processing system and nonetheless construct a high-quality data processing system.